


Benched

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: :), Breakfast, F/M, Fluffy, Reader is still at Benny's, cute benny, domestic hunter, enjoy my dears, etc. - Freeform, not sure how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: the aftermath of your fight with Dean, picks up immediately following the events of "Thank You"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Super rushed trying to get this out before I have to go to work, because my schedule this week is crazy. Hope I didn't miss too many mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy my dears, and thanks for reading :)

* * *

The morning after you ran on the boys, you awoke to sunshine filtering through the holes of the slightly tattered curtains. You were still wearing your shorts and top, but your shoes were nowhere to be found. When you slid out from under the covers you saw them on the floor, perfectly set next to the bed. You slipped them on and wandered to the living room, rubbing your eyes. Sprawled on the, few sizes to small, couch, was the selfless vampire that had taken you in. You snuck past him, smiling at the sight of his broad body hanging over two of the four sides of the couch, and made your way to the kitchen. 

 

Once in there, you quietly opened the fridge gathering ingredients from the fridge and pulling a couple pans from the cabinets. You sliced open the package of bacon you had found, laying a few strips in the pan, and whipping up a quick biscuit recipe you learned from Bobby. You were cooking as happily and as quietly as you could, when you heard the floor creak behind you. You looked over your shoulder to see Benny leaning against the wall with a large smile plastered on his face. “Been a long time since I had a pretty girl cook for me.”

 

You giggled, “Well I hope I don’t disappoint. I haven’t cooked since I was about seventeen.”

 

“What’cha makin’ me?” He moved closer and hovered over you a little

 

“I made biscuits and gravy with bacon and eggs. Speaking of, you have perfect timing, how do you like your eggs?”

 

“I can make ‘em... you didn’t have to cook for me.” He tried to take the spatula and you pulled it away.

 

“I wanted to, as a thank you… Now how do you like your eggs?” He lowered his hand, knowing he wouldn’t win an argument with a Winchester, and sat at the table.

 

“Over medium, Please.” 

 

You nodded and cracked the eggs into the pan, grabbing a plate from the dish rack, you rested it on your hip and spun to face him. “How many biscuits do ya want?” 

 

He chuckled, “Darlin’ I can get plate my own food.”

 

“Two it is.” You chirped, plating the food and setting it in front of him, having already set two places with silverware and napkins. “Hope you're hungry.” You turned off the oven and stove, before gathering a little food of your own and joining him.

 

“Thank you, Little Chère. Everything looks delicious.” He cut a large bite of biscuit and shoveled it into his mouth, moaning happily at the flavor. “I gotta say, for someone who hasn’t cook in a year or so, this is a mighty fine meal.”

 

“A year or so? I wish... try six.” you laughed.

 

“Nah, ain’t no way you’re that old, Chère.” He teased, shoveling in more food. The two of you ate quietly until you had almost finished, simply enjoying each others company. Hunters were known for not having many manners, but you were sure to mind every one you did have while you ate in front of Benny. You even caught him from the corner of your eye, stealing glances whenever you looked down to take a bite. “I promised Dean I’d have you back today.”

 

“I know.” You hoped he wouldn’t want to take you back immediately after breakfast, but it was starting to look like that’s where he was headed.

 

“Maybe after breakfast I could drop you off before I head to the diner.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds okay.”

 

“Look darlin’, I know you’re still mad at Dean, but people say things they don’t mean when they get upset. I’m sure he didn’t mean nothin’ by it.”

 

“I know…I would say I’ll pack my stuff, but I didn’t bring any.” You said, flashing a fake smile.

 

You tied your long brown hair into a ponytail and climbed into the old truck, letting him drive you back to the motel room. The second you opened the door, Sam’s arms were around you, hugging you tightly. Dean stood back a couple feet, and he held his arms out in a meager attempt at an invitation for you to hug him. You walked past him and grabbed your duffle bag, digging around in it to prolong having to forgive Dean. You pulled out one of your books and bee lined for the only room with a lock, the bathroom, bolting the door behind you. Sam tried getting you to come out, and even Dean tried. The attempts stopped for a minute until you heard a soft drawl on the other side of the thin door. “Chère… What’cha say you open this here door and lemme talk to ya before I have to leave. Hmm?” The three men waited to see your reaction and Dean was relieved when he heard the click of the lock. Benny slipped inside and you kept your place on the edge of the tub, reading your novel. He knelt in front of you and you fought back a smile, “Come on, Suga’, I see you fightin’ back that pretty little smile o’ yours.”

 

“I’m still mad at Dean.” You confessed, lowering your book.

 

He chuckled, “Give him a chance… I gotta get to the diner, but don’t you give callin’ me a second thought if you need somethin’, Chère.”

 

“Thank you.” He kissed the top of your head and left the bathroom, leaving the door open behind him.

 

You came out, with a little additional coaxing from Sam, and let Dean hug you, apologies and forgiveness pleas falling from his mouth. You took them with empty acceptance, and grabbed your bag. “So, are we leaving soon or are we staying another night?”

 

“Uh, we’re staying… we found another case down here.”

 

You sighed, dropping onto the bed, “Sam, I know there’s a ‘but’ at the end of that.”

 

“But” Dean interrupted, “We want you to stay here and research. We--”

 

“Are you friggin kidding me! Wow, Dean, you really know how to redeem yourself.” You hissed, fully prepared to dart past him again.

 

“Hold on!” He barked, silencing you the way John used to silence him. ”We just wanna bench you for this until you can calm down. I know how you are, you’re gonna try to show off and prove how badass you are and you’re gonna risk getting hurt. Sam and I have both done it, and so have you, so don’t tell me you won’t do it again.”

 

“So, Death’ll just bring me back again. Or Crowley will… Or Cas.” 

 

“Mary, you're benched for this one. Keep actin’ like this and you won’t hunt until we get you a new gun.”

 

“Fine… Asshole.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You read quietly, keeping to yourself, until they left. Sam rattled off a list of things not to do and ways to stay safe, and Dean made sure you had all of your weapons ready and cleaned. You waved to them out the large front window and pulled on your brown combat boots, grabbing your green anorak from the back of the door, and locked it behind you. The wind blew comfortably and it helped with the hot evening air. For once it wasn’t too humid, but the air was still a little uncomfortable, as you made your way up the avenue. Your knife bounced on your hip when you decided to run the last bit in hopes of making up time, not knowing when your brother’s would be home. Quickly catching your breath, you strolled up the wooden steps and snuck through the front door. The place was busy, but not overly crowded and you wove your way through the tables of noisy patrons, ‘til you reached the counter. Benny’s back was still to you and he hadn’t given any signs that said he knew you were there. You decided to have an ounce of fun with him, “What’s a little girl gotta do to get some service around here?”

 

**His broad shoulders straightened and he turned to see your smile waiting for him, he took the burger off the grill and slid it onto a bun, calling for Elizabeth to deliver it. Benny leaned over the counter and smiled that darling smile at you that was too contagious for its own good. **

 

** **

 

“You don’t know how much you just made my night, Chère. Been awfully busy and I was hoping I might get to see at least one smilin’ face before we closed up shop… You want anything to eat?”

 

“One of those burgers you just served up looked pretty good.” You rested your head in your hands and he went to grab another patty. You watched him cook, finding yourself enjoying the view a little more than you probably should’ve. His broad shoulders and his muscled back…. The-- get a hold of yourself, he’s one of Dean’s two best friends. You could never get someone like Benny, handsome, a gentleman, kind… dammit. You forced yourself to look anywhere except Benny and all of his wonderfully enjoyable features. Holy crap, you were falling for one of your brother’s best friends, oh well, at least it wasn’t Castiel… Right?

 

“Here you are, Chère. One house burger with the works, and a side of fries. You want something to dip those fries in? Elizabeth makes a good aioli.”

 

“Yes please,” He set the small cup beside your plate and you dug in, enjoying the perfectly grilled burger, the sauteed onions and the crisp lettuce. The fries had some sort of seasoning, it wasn’t cajun, but it was just as good and the aioli made it even better. “Thank you, this burger is amazing.”

 

“I'm glad you like it.” Customers had started filing out of the diner and now that you occupied a seat at the counter, time was moving much faster for Benny. While he cooked, he watched you mingle with a couple regulars and he properly introduced you to Elizabeth. When closing time came, She offered to close up by herself, pushing Benny to leave with you, quietly telling him that she’d noticed the looks he tossed your way when you weren’t watching. The two went back and forth, Benny trying to convince Elizabeth to let him stay, and Elizabeth trying to convince Benny to leave. She finally managed to break him, and he hung up his apron, placing an arm on the small of your back and leading you to the door. “Night, Lizzy. Stay safe, Darlin’.”

 

“I will, now go do something fun.” She smiled, giving you a hug and locking the door behind you. He took you to his truck and open your door. The ride to his place was nice, and cool air circled through the windows pleasantly.

 

“So how come you aren’t out huntin’ with your brothers. Dean said they found another case.”

 

“When did he tell you that?”

 

“When you were locked up in the bathroom.” He smirked, casting a glance your way before returning his focus to the road.

 

“I got benched.” You pouted.

 

“For how long?”

 

“Either until I calm down, or until I get a new gun. It depends on my attitude.” He laughed, and you looked at with confusion. “What?”

 

“I ain’t laughin’ at you, Chère, promise. I think just that with you being a Winchester, anything havin’ to do with your attitude, you might be flat outta luck.” He was right, your family was never known for having the greatest attitudes, or tempers, in the world. You caught Benny drumming on the steering wheel and it reminded you of Dean when he was holding back a thought.

 

“What?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You're drumming your hand on the steering wheel, everyone I know does that when they’re tryin’ not to say something.” He looked away from you and you saw a guilty smile forming. “You are trying not to say something, you can say whatever you’re thinking. I’m had to offend and the worst I can say is no, Right?”

 

“What would you say to going and watchin’ the stars… with me?”

 

“I think that sounds nice. I love to.” He made a quick turn down a dirt side road and came to a stop in the middle of a field. You hopped out and he rounded the front of the truck.

 

“Careful, Chère, there’s gators in them bushes.” You jumped back out of instinct and he laughed, “I’m jokin’, Sugar.” 

 

You stared at him for a few seconds before laughing, “Screw you.” You replied, shaking your head and meeting him in front of the hood.

 

“You wanna sit up up on the hood?”

 

“I can’t climb up there, not in these jeans.”

 

“I could help if you want, Chère.” You considered it for a second and nodded, allowing him to help you onto the truck hood. Your feet hung off the edge and he leaned against the grill, next to you. “My Mama used to take me out on the porch when I was just a little thing, she loved watchin’ the stars… One o’ her favorite quotes was ‘It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves’.”

 

“Shakespeare, Right?”

 

“Look at you, you’re good at everythin’ aren’t you?”

 

“Apparently I suck at hunting… fitting in.” 

 

He turned to face you and rested his arms on the metal underneath you. “Beg your pardon?”

 

“Which part?”

 

“I believe we’ve been over that first part a few times, but I wanna hear more about you thinkin’ you don’t fit in. You said something ‘bout that a few months back too”

 

You took a deep breath, enjoying the night air and the simple moment, the normal moment, with Benny. “That’s a long story for a different time… I don’t wanna ruin this. Being out here, I feel like I’m normal for once... I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be darlin’, why do you think I like it out here so much. Ain’t nobody saying you’re a monster or pointin’ out how much bad you’ve done.”

 

“It’s a nice change.” You enjoyed the silence for a bit longer and your phone rang, it was Dean. “Figures… Hey Dean, What’s up?... Yeah what do you need to know?... No, I left for a little to go get food… Yeah, I’ll head back now… Fine, tell Sammy I love him... Kay, bye.”

 

“Time to go home?”

 

“Yep, so much for escaping reality.” You looked over the hood edge, studying the best place to land, and Benny stepped in front of you.

 

“Help down?” You nodded and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to the edge, close enough that he was standing between your legs. You peered into his warm eyes and put your hands on his shoulders. He stayed still, studying you and gauging your reaction as he brought his lips closer to yours, you closed the remaining centimeter between them and stilled, giving him control. He pressed his lips harder against yours and lifted you down from the hood, pinning you between the grill and his body. He pulled away, much too soon for your liking and smiled, “Chère, you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to get you like this…” He bent down and kissed you again, this time letting his kisses travel from your lips, to your jawline, and down your neck. Coming to a stop over your pulse point, he pressed a soft kiss against your skin and you felt his hands slip down to your hips. “We better get you back…. As much as I don’t want this night to be over.”

 

“Would you wanna do it again sometime?”

 

“Of course, Sugar.”


End file.
